


Sacrifice

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, Death, Fear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Erestor realizes Glorfindel's most terrifying fear.





	

On their second night together, Glorfindel came to Erestor's room.

The fire had burned out in the hearth, so that only the flicker of the candles lit the room. Still in the earliest stages of getting to know each other beyond councils and friendship, Erestor could not be entirely sure of what Glorfindel was thinking, but he could feel how tense his muscles were as the candles dimmed. Perhaps there was expectation of a repeat performance. Tired as he was, Erestor hoped to reassure his new lover by snuggling against him. 

For a moment, Glorfindel relaxed. Then, the breeze rushed into the open windows, scattering the light and bending the wicks of the candles. Letting out a silent whimper just as the glow once more brightened the room, Glorfindel said, "Maybe we should close the window." 

"Do you not like the fresh air?" questioned Erestor as Glorfindel pulled himself out of bed. Crossing the room, his steps slowed, and then he stopped. Turning around, he found Erestor was sitting up in bed, watching him with worry. “I thought you said tonight that you also enjoy the crisp autumn breeze.” Furrowing his brow with a frown, Glorfindel looked longingly over his shoulder to the empty spot on the bed that beckoned him. 

"Perhaps I can just move the candles," he said, picking up the holder and bringing it back with him. He set it on the table beside the bed, but was given a disapproving look by Erestor. "What?" 

"Nothing. Just... that seems awfully close to us," said Erestor. "I would hate for it to accidentally tip and-"

"You have a lantern, do you not? One with a safety glass around it?" questioned Glorfindel.

Erestor nodded. "Yes, over there," he pointed, crossing his arms over his chest as Glorfindel retrieved it. When the golden elf returned to the bed and lit the lantern, he let out a sigh of relief as the room flooded with light. "Anything you want to tell me?" asked Erestor as the lantern was set on the table. 

Glorfindel blew out the candles, their light insignificant beside the lantern and gave Erestor a blank stare as he stretched his legs and drew the covers back up. "I have no idea what you mean."

Climbing over Glorfindel as he began to protest, Erestor leaned his head over the bulb of the lantern and blew out the flame. Darkness engulfed the room, and Glorfindel let out a low frightened noise. When his hands groped for the table in an attempt to rekindle the light, Erestor took hold of his wrists and held his flailing form down. Finally, when Glorfindel stopped his struggle, Erestor loosened his hold and asked, "By chance, Glorfindel, and please correct me if I am wrong, but do you happen to be afraid of the darkness?"

“Please,” begged Glorfindel in a small voice that was strained with fright, “do not tell anyone.” He sniffled and Erestor lessened his grip a little more, giving Glorfindel the allowance to slip from his grasp. Instead of going for the table and the safety of the relit lamp, he clung to Erestor. His breath was erratic as he continued to plead with Erestor. “If anyone knows... well, I am... I am not supposed to be afraid.”

“There is no reason to be afraid,” Erestor assured him, smoothing back the golden locks. Glorfindel tightened his grip on Erestor. “Would you like me to relight the lamp?”

Amid a few snuffles and whimpers, Glorfindel nodded his head against Erestor’s chest. “Please,” he managed in a terrified voice. “Please light it for me again.”

Reaching into the drawer of the night table, Erestor retrieved the flint and shortly thereafter the room was flooded in light again. Upon seeing the fear receding from Glorfindel’s eyes, Erestor wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his forehead comfortingly. “That was cruel of me – I am sorry.”

“I... should have… told you…” Tears spilled from Glorfindel’s eyes. “I hate the darkness, Ress. I had to live- to exist in it for so long. Please, I just need a little light. Just... just a little.”

“We can leave it burning. It will not harm anything,” Erestor assured him, rocking the blond warrior gently.

“Sorry, I just... I hope it will not bother you much.” Glorfindel wiped his nose against the back of his hand.

“No, no, I hardly notice it,” whispered Erestor. “Shh, darling, rest,” he coaxed gently until Glorfindel was limp in his arms. “I wonder,” he said, cradling Glorfindel against him as he drew up the sheets, “if any of the ones you have saved have any idea of what it was you sacrificed so selflessly for them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as 'Afraid of the Dark' (renamed so it didn't give away the plot from the start)


End file.
